teamasholefandomcom-20200213-history
The National Museum (Denmark)
Overview Denmark's National Museum in Copenhagen has exhibitions from the Stone Age, the Viking Age, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance and Modern Danish History. The National Museum is located in The Prince’s Palace, which was built by Nicolai Eigtved between 1743 and 1744 for Danish Crown Prince Frederik V and Crown Princess Louise. It is no longer used by the royal family, but the Great Hall still appears elegant enough to fit princes and princesses. The Gallery consists of a wide corridor that linked rooms and sleeping quarters, and featured plenty of space for exquisite handicrafts. The stucco in the ceiling, the panels and the oak parquet floor are all thought to be original. The furniture and stove are from the early 18th century. Permanent collections The National Museum boasts a very large ethnographical collection, a collection of classical and near eastern antiquities, a coin- and medal collection, and a toy museum. You can also visit the Victorian apartment Klunkehjemmet, practically unchanged since 1890. Please note that it has different opening hours. After years of reconstruction, the exhibition on Danish Antiquity has re-opened, including prominent national treasures such as the more than 3,000 years old Sun Chariot, the Bronze Age Egtved Girl, and an amazing collection of archaeological finds from the Viking Age, many of which have never been shown at the exhibition before. Another intriguing must-see is the Huldremose Woman, whose well-preserved remains are estimated to date back to the first decade of the first century AD. The Viking exhibition This summer the museum opened its doors for a fascinating Viking exhibition. The exhibition revolves around a spectacular 37 meter long viking ship. It is the world's longest viking ship and this is the first time it has been exhibited, since it was found in Roskilde in 1997. Besides the viking ship, the exhibition features other amazing viking finds and games and activities. The Viking exhibtion is a travelling exhibition and after it has been shown in Copenhagen, it will be moved to London and Berlin. Children’s Museum One section, dedicated especially to the very young museum visitor, is The Children’s Museum. How was the school of your great grandmother? Try a trip on a Viking ship, what was a kitchen like in the Middle Ages? Admire the beautiful colours and feel the smooth silk in the shop from Pakistan. Tickets Free admission! Opening Times Tuesday - Sunday 10:00-17:00 Closed Mondays, Dec. 24, 25, & 31 The Children's Museum closes 16:30 every day Find Your Way Bus: 1A, 6A, 15, 26 Tours You can tour the museum in an hour with a self-guided tour. They include The History Tour of Denmark, The Family Tour, and The Tour around the World. In July, August, and September there are guided tours in English. Other There is free internet access throughout the museum using the network Natmus_Free_Wifi. You can bring along your own food and eat it in our lunch room. If the weather is good you can also enjoy your food in our garden. You can also eat at Restaurant Julian. Remember to reserve a table if you want to eat brunch at the weekend, as this is very popular. Category:Denmark Category:Copenhagen Category:Free Category:Museums